HWE : Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 15
thumb|205px|rightIntro Sting comes out with his briefcase Xavier Katara comes out Match 1 nWo sting comes out and distracts the ref, while Xavier hits Sting with his own briefcase, then tries for a ddt, but sting catches him and turns it into a suplex except with Xaviers foot hitting nWo Sting Sting hits a reverse ddt then Sting hits another reverse ddt, then another, then another nWo sting climbs the apron again, but Sting hits him with a rope hung ddt Sting then hits a diving ddt on Xavier Xavier gets up and is about to hit Sting with a spear, but sting turns it into a twisting reverse ddt and pins 1......2.......3 Match 2 Tommy Dreamer and Rapp3r are shown backstage, tlaking and eating Rapp3r: Sorry about the whole house thing, you know I need that title, its the only thing keeping my career together, I mean, I would be fired if I dont have it, because people always complain about me and how useless I am... Dreamer: Oh, wow, thats kinda sad, but this doesnt mean I take it easy on you Goldust comes behind them, and gives Rapp3r a reverse DDt Goldust hangs Dreamer by setting him up between two walls, and then hits a shattered dream on him vampiro hits a nail in the coffin, knocking dust out Rapp3r covers 1.....2......3 RAPP3R IS YOUR 24 HOUR CHAMPION Backstage Y2J is shown talking to Maryse Y2J: Look at me, defeated Taker once, I will beat him again at WRESTLEFEST Maryse: You are going to Have to prove it to me Taker shows up and pushes Maryse aside Taker: you got lucky, you fight me again, in a fair fight, you will be wishing for mercy Match 3 Y2J looks at a text on his phone sent from JDUDE It reads "You two, match... NOW.... last man standing, so fight" Taker quickly hits Jericho with a boot Taker looks around and grabs a chair Taker goes to hit Jericho with the chair, but Jericho moves and Taker goes face first into the chair Jericho hits a backbreaker Jericho grabs the chair, sets it up, then hits a lionsault on Taker with it! Jericho runs and does a running knee to Takers face Jericho locks in a walls of Jericho Taker manages to kick jericho in the face, and break out of it Jericho stands up, but Taker hits a last ride Taker grabs a table, then sets it up next to a wall Taker grabs Jericho, then sets him up against the table leaning on the wall But then, Goldberg comes and hits a spear to Taker, causing both Taker and Jericho to go through the table 1........2........3.........4........5.........6.........7.........8........9........10!!! Backstage JDUDE is shown in his office talking to Slashranger JDUDE is pointing to a replay of what happened on a huge flatscreen tv Ranger: Look JDUDE, its not my fault JDUDE: Well, you can prevent it, NOW I KNOW we are supposed to have a fued, but keep your damn wrestlers out of MINES DAMN MATCHES, unless they are in it, GOT IT Ranger: I will tell them... Match 3 Divlicous comes out, followed by Mickie James Mickie gives Div a ddt Mickie then bounces off the ropes and hits a running splash Mickie then bounces off the bottom ropes to hit a diving moonsault Mickie hits a Good Night Kiss, then kisses Div, and pins 1......2......3 MICKIE HAS EARNED SOME LEVERAGE IN THIS NON TITLE MATCH Main Event Undertaker and Y2J come out again They are standing in the ring, but Goldberg comes out again Goldberg is running to the rung, but just in time, a cage drops and Goldberg hits his head against the cage and is KOd outside the ring a Top falls onto the cage, so that no one can get in even trying to climb in Taker goes to chokeslam Jericho, but then, Jericho jumps up and bounces off the ropes, and then his feet hit the cage and bounce off of them, causing an extra painful springboard ddt Taker is down, and Jericho starts climbing the cage, then bounces off the top trying for a moonsault Taker rolls out of the way quickly Taker then hits a running leg drop on Jericho Taker starts kicking Jerichos shoulder, over and over again jericho then cathes Takers leg, pulls him down, then starts climbing the cage immediately Taker gets up and does the same They both are climbing the center of the cage at the top Jericho goes for a HUGE Codebreaker, but Taker cathes him in a chokeslam! Taker slams him down, then jumps off and pins 1......2........3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER, THE UNDERTAKER Goldberg Actually Spears the cage down, then gets in the ring and gives taker a jackhammer The show goes off air